


Caught in bed

by accio_chris



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of stories about our favourite boys caught in bed... doing things ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in bed

"Oh my God! Right there, Blaine, right there! Yes!" 

Burt Hummel closes the front door, mortified. He's gonna kill that bastard. He gets that they are a hormonal teenagers, he really does, he was a young boy himself. 

But.

This Anderson kid. He had the balls to show up at Burt's garage and tell him to give Kurt a sex talk. A friggin' sex talk! Well, Burt is a father, he'd expected to have "the talk" with his kid one day. But just thinking about two guys doing... that is weird, to say the least. Not that Burt isn't tolerant, no, and he really tries, but still he is a parent and Kurt is still his little boy and now he's doing God only knows what in his room and Burt tells him so many times that the door stays open when he has Blaine over and-

"Faster, Blaine, faster!" 

"Ugh, that's enough!" Burt yells to no one. "I'm gonna kill this kid. I'll fucking kill him!" 

Burt starts to climb up the stairs. When he reaches the second floor, he stands, blinking rapidly. Kurt's room door is open. He can hear soft music. No moans, no headboard banging on the walls. Burt steps closer and looks inside. Both boys are sitting side by side on the bed, Kurt's head resting on Blaine's shoulder. They both are looking at a phone in Blaine's hands. 

"Yes! Right there, honey! Kill that fuc- oh, hi, dad." Kurt looks up and sees Burt standing in door. 

"Hey, boys. What'ya doing? " Burt asks, looking slightly uncomfortable. 

"Playing 'kill the rabbit', sir" Blaine answers, his eyes never leaves his phone. "There's do many holes and this rabbit is really fast and just... ugh" he bites his bottom lip and shakes his phone, while Kurt puts a hand on his arm. 

"Oh, okay, good. I just... I leave you two alone. Smash that thing, kiddo. Or something. Just don't be too loud, ok? " 

The boys just nod, Kurt already taking Blaine's phone, saying it's his turn now, because Blaine is too slow. Burt returns to the living room to watch some game. Two hours later, he still hears Blaine yelling that Kurt needs new glasses, cause apparently he's blind and Kurt yelling back that his dead grandpa has better reflex than Blaine. 

"Teenagers..." Burt sights, smiling fondly.


End file.
